


Seasonal Love

by holy_wow



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, POV First Person, Referenced Sex, Star Gazing, mason version at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_wow/pseuds/holy_wow
Summary: 4 chapters of 4 moments between the detective and Agent Mason in the 4 seasons.Chapter 1: Winter StargazingChapter 2: Sexy Summer (Mature just in case)Chapter 3: Fall Festival MazeChapter 4: Spring Showers





	1. Winter Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen deeply in love with the Wayhaven Chronicles. It's got me writing again, which is exciting. I don't plan to be vague with the detective, it's my Thalia Matei, but it's still easy to pretend she's a different detective so far.

Wayhaven was facing the end of a year again, frost spreading across the windows and their breaths ghosting from their lips. The leaves had all changed from their vibrant verdant greens, curling in their oranges and browns. They’d began falling to the streets again, making the aesthetically pleasing cobblestone paths all the more treacherous. Blankets and jackets being pulled out, smoke rising from chimneys as they filled the homes with heat.

I crane my neck back, staring up at the beautiful arrays of colors from the last leaves clinging to their sleeping trees. The sound of nature crunching beneath the boots of another makes my head snapping back, looking over to Mason as he shoved his hands into his pockets and let out a grunting snarl that, a year ago, would have been more than a little terrifying. Now, however, it just makes me shake my head. “Where the fuck are we going?” he barks at my back, but continues to trek after me.

“We’re almost there,” I say, smiling back at him. “Thank you for coming.”

He scoffs again, shoulders hunched, before that smirk sliding across his face dangerously, enticingly. It makes warmth spread even before he starts talking. 

“At least the view is nice,” he says, eyes pointedly trailing along my legs and up to make his point. “I know how to make it better though.”

“This ass is already perfect,” I say, only stammering a little. I still have to look away, the blush carried across my cheeks unstoppable. But at least I’m not such a mess anymore, to his flirtations. A year of them helps. 

He laughs at that, one sharp sound, and I feel him move closer. He widens his steps appearing at my back then, towering over me with that sharp smiles still. “I think you’re biased, sweetheart. I should give it a proper inspection to check,” he says.

I turn, a practiced twirl from years of dance, and I know he lets me go but that’s likely because we both get a thrill from the chase. It’s something I’ve had to accept over the year. Part of me still hates it, hates how he makes me feel. A part of me saying this is just going to end with me all heartbroken and stuck eating too much ice cream like a cliché. Worse, it’ll be what I deserve because Mason has been nothing but upfront about his intentions. I won’t have anybody to blame but myself for everything that happens to me. At least, in terms of my heart.

He watches me with those piercing grey eyes, licking at his upper lip as I go, continuing to lead him along the trail. It’s not a difficult hike up, simply uncomfortable in the weather and my heavy bag. Mason hadn’t even batted an eye at it, the thought of offering help probably not even a passing thought. I wonder if that makes it better. I slip along the trees, finding what I affectionately had coined as my tree when I was a child. It’s large and arches up with an impossibly long reach, at least in the eyes of a small child who felt suffocated in her too quiet home. It’s still large, but at some point it’d stopped being my fort or shit or castle. I glance back, knowing he’s still following all hunched, and slip around my tree towards the little clearing. A pretty little hill that gives a view of the sky. Winter is always good for a crisp view of a starry sky.

It was a small tradition I’d made for myself around the beginning of winter since coming back from college. At this point I knew I wasn’t coming alone considering how protective Unit Bravo was. Still, just Mason seemed a boon and a curse. I carefully stepped over the bushes and pushed the branches out of the way, letting Mason follow. He brushes closer than necessary, it’s not a question, but I don’t say anything as I let the branch fall back. “It’s right up here.”

He glances around, assessing the area before looking back at me. I give another smile and pull out one of the blankets I’d brought. I had extra, knowing Mason wouldn’t like the cold and hoping to make the experience less terrible for him. He raises a brow at it, then at me as I settle down on it. “It’s almost time,” I say, patting the spot beside me. “It’s going to be a while, though.”

He frowns at that, lips twitching like he misses the cigarette I know would like to have had. But then he flops down beside me with a careless sort of grace. I smile at him for that, making him roll his eyes, and reach for my bag to pull out the other blankets. He watches me, brows furrowed. “These should help, right?” I try. His heavy brows crease further, watching as I spread the blankets around us. I have too many at home, with rugs and covers and anything else I can to make the little apartment cozy. He looks down at the blanket I wrapped at his shoulder and then me, that sort of confused expression he gets sometimes. I blink at him, giving a tentative smile and settle in beside him.

I’m probably living on the edge, sharing a blanket with the wolf, but I get comfortable anyway. The heat feels like it’ll consume me so I hope it’s at least enough to drive the cold away from him. I try not to touch, not sure if that’s okay- not sure if that would be too much. Maybe it’d really consume me then. Or the wolf would. I turn away from him then, looking up towards the sky. “I usually come out to look at the stars, at the beginning of winter. I put it off a little bit this year because there’s supposed to be a shower tonight.”

He gives a grunt, and I don’t look away from the sky. It’s darkened by now, stars starting to fill the sky. I try to focus on it, even if I can’t help but notice when Mason stops shivering beside me. It makes me relax too, smiling up at the stars. I want to ask questions, I want to know more, I want to lean over and close the small space between us. I want a great deal, I realize, and my thoughts embarrass me. Worse, I know there’s no way Mason won’t notice. He isn’t willing to let it go either, by the way I feel the rumble from him vibrate across to me. 

I glance up to find he’s decided to close the space instead, silvery eyes hooded as he looks me over. He smells less like cigarettes now, that woodsy smell stronger and comforting almost, in contrast to how his gaze ramps up my heart rate. “Keep thinking those thoughts, sweetheart, and you won’t just be seeing stars in the sky.”

I stammer, eyes wide and blink at him, his arm feeling so hot pressed against mine. I feel a blush on my cheeks, again, gasping in a way that makes his gaze warm as well. One of his hands, the one closer, moves to brush against my wrist and I can’t look away from his eyes even as his touch electrifies me. “I wasn’t-” I start, both of us know it’s excuses, my hand jerking in his and for once, as my fingers brush over his wrist in response, I feel his own pulse jump. It makes me feel stronger, braver, and I don’t think as I stare in those silver eyes as I drag my nails along his skin, down to his palm, and his pupils explode.

“Sweetheart,” he purrs, pulling his hand away enough to take control, his fingers petting along my knuckles and then to the sleeve of my jacket, leaning closer then, a breath away from a kiss.

“Mason,” I say back, wondering if this is it. If this is the moment, in the freezing air underneath the showering of the stars. My heart hammers and for a single moment I think our lips brush and then suddenly the little clearing blinks with lights streaming and it’s magical. It’s beautiful, Mason enveloped in moving gliding shadows, and-

I nearly scream as the phone goes off. I flinch blinking past whatever haze of emotion had been happening, Mason snarling with vigor. Yet his hand still on my arm is still gentle. Firm, strong, but it doesn’t scare me. It worries me, as his hand slips away to pull out his phone, the grip making the machine creak in protest. I try to catch my breath, a hand pressed against my chest, glancing up at the stars. I half listen to Mason snarl to Felix from the other side. He doesn’t move from the blanket, probably because of the warmth in the nest we’d made, but he’s leaned back and I try not to read into that.

Mason doesn’t talk much, Felix just a mumble I can’t make out. The few remarks from Mason at least tell me it isn’t anything particularly horrible which is a relief. The stars still streak across the sky, over our little clearing, and I wish a bit that was why my heart raced, a little voice saying that’d be safer. I glance back as Mason shoves his phone away, lips curled at the pocket it disappears into before tugging the blanket back around himself. I try to look away before he notices, not sure what I’d do if he decided to pick up where we left off before. 

But he doesn’t, he settles in and grumbles as he tugs at the blankets. I glance over, peeking really, and carefully shift my weight. I don’t know how much is okay, not until Mason shifts as well. I know he looks at me, considering, all that heavy thinking he never shares, but he settles his weight against me, arm sliding to rest around my back, and it makes me smile. It makes me hopeful and my heart flutter, and that’s something I’ll worry about after this moment.


	2. Summer Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these don't happen in any particular order or anything. I also can't decide if I should be commended on waiting until the 2nd drabble to get sexy with Mason, or if I failed because I chickened out of writing explicit smut in first person pov. It's basically PWP with out explicit fucking.

Slow summer days are some of my favorites, only surpassed by rainy weekends. Assuming I get to spend either away from work. They both lose appeal when sitting in my little office at the station dealing with petty grievances and small town drama. Thankfully, today isn't that.

I lay on the plush rug I'd found on discount on one of my thrift store runs, legs lightly kicking as I finish my book and snack. The heavy curtains are pulled close, keeping out the worst of the summer light and heat. I had upgraded my curtains after realizing how often I'd have vampires over. Felix and Nate both liked to drop by, Felix especially enjoying hanging out away from the warehouse. Adam would drop by occasionally, usually only with another when he came. Then there was Mason who was spending entire nights here now, seemingly determined to get my neighbors to file a noise complaint. He had his jacket thrown over the back what I’ve deemed as his chair, his shoes at my front door.

As if summoned by thoughts, worse than the devil who’s at least polite enough to wait until you speak of him, Mason makes his way out. His wet hair has been pulled back and up in a bun, dark strands of his shorter layers slipping out and determined to frame his face. I don’t try to fight the magnetic pull anymore, laying my hand on my book to watch him strut in. Still, it’s a moment before I realize I’ve pulled my lower lip between my teeth at the sight of Mason in his tight, damp shirt, and by the time I’ve noticed so has he. He goes from scowling at the rug under his feet to smiling with all that heat at me.

I shift on the rug, legs sliding, and I watch as his silvery eyes drag along their length. All of it in perfect view with the little shorts I put on to stem off some off the heat. It’s not helping right now, feeling a different sort spread from my cheeks and core as he continues to drag his eyes up. He licks his lips as his eyes settle upon my ass and I push my hair back over my shoulder, to the other side, in hopes of distracting myself. It doesn’t work because I still don’t stop looking, peaking at him from the corner of my eyes, smiling to myself. “Found something more interesting than that book, sweetheart?” he purrs from across the room. 

I glance back at the pages. Mostly to check the number because I’m obviously done reading it. “You just showered,” I say, still, instead of answering.

It makes his smile grow even wider. “What are you saying? Am I going to get dirty?”

I open my mouth, realizing I did this and it’s my fault, I snap my gaze to the side and stammer. “That’s not- don’t pretend you weren't-”

He moves closer, the room heating in a way that’s as pleasant as overwhelming now, and I shift to accommodate him. That only makes his long smile sharper as he stares down at me. “That I wasn’t what?” I glare up at him, petulantly, various options of what he wanted running through my mind. None of them unappealing, which was mostly the problem. That, and the whole voicing it thing. Mason had a way of stealing my voice and he relished it. “Tell me,” he says, moving to step so his legs caged me as I rolled onto my back, heart trying to escape from the excitement he put in my veins. “What’d you picture? What do you want?”

I stretch my arms up, lips pursed, and when he doesn’t take them, just staring down at me with those heavy hooded eyes, I let them fall to his thighs. He’s wearing his dark jeans and I drag my nails over them as I frown up at him in protest. “You?” I try, in hopes he’ll let me go easy.

He doesn’t, of course, rolling his eyes with a loud scoff. Even as I feel his muscles jump and tense under my nails. “You can do better than that, sweetheart.”

My stubbornness outweighs my bashfulness, sometimes at least after so much exposure to his lewd suggestions, and I purse my lips in an angry pout up at him with a breathy scoff through my nose. “Are you saying you need direction, honey?”

That makes his lip lift, snarling down at me. His hand snap down, grabbing my own, and it’s a moment before he drops, face close to mine suddenly. It’s a searing kiss he plants against my lips, his free hand holding the back of my neck, and my hand drags up to wrap my fingers in his shirt. Just as quickly as it starts the kiss stops, Mason pulling back with a satisfied grin. “What do you want, sweetheart?” he asks again, this time hovering over me, still clutching my neck, my pulse dancing against his fingertips.

The whine is as embarrassing as the thoughts that run through my brain, and he chuckles at that, brushing his licking his lips as if catching the last pieces of our kiss. “Mason,” I call, stretching.

“That’s not an answer,” he says against my lips, not evading but teasing.

It’s aggravating how patient he can be, when he wants to. “Kiss me,” I say against him, deciding to enjoy his pleased rumble than be too annoyed by it. He leans in, kissing me again like I asked, pulling me close and the kiss is as searing as the first. He lets go of my wrist, his other hand bracing himself up, slotting his lips against my own. It’s all tongue and teeth, moving against each other while we moan. Of course, it’s over far too soon when I need to breathe. 

“Next?” he teases afterwards, lips brushing at the corner of my mouth as he speaks.

“Get closer,” I plead as he rumbles again, pressing my hand to his abdomen and pushing it down, down, enjoying the way his abdomen clenches and twitches under my hand. I scrap my nails over the shirt, a bit of wiggling as soon as I reached the top of his pants to get beneath. He snarls in a way that makes me lick my lips, his eyes lighting with a fire. He falls forward, knees thumping on either side of me, hand braced beside my head. I turn, kissing at the freckles along his cheekbones.

He drops down, carefully maneuvering himself to press me farther into the rug. It’s a heavy, welcome weight. If it makes my hand press harder, pushed down just that much further, well, Mason growls against my jaw and distracts me from any plans to change that. “Sweetheart, I hope you don’t feel like walking anywhere later,” he threatens, promises, pulling me back to a heavy kiss. We don’t end up getting anywhere else, which is a fine way to spend the day in my opinion, and his shower was for naught. Which means it’s not hard to convince him to take another, with me, to clean up the sweat we’d worked up on my poor rug. Mason seemed to also have it out for my water bill, instead of just my neighbors. 

Eventually I end up back in my bed. Mason is sprawled out beside me, smug and nude with his hair loose and wet on my pillows. I’m half asleep as I trail my fingers across his chest, tracing the freckles I can see over his clavicle and down. The hickies I’d given him are already healing and that feels unfair, considering he’ll be marking me again before I’ve finished healing. I still enjoy dragging my finger across what is left of the newest ones before he grabs my hand, pulling it up to nip at my finger tips. “Best sleep, sweetheart, before you rile me up again.”

I smile, face half smushed against the pillow, twisting my hand to cup his face for a moment. I cradle his jaw, enjoying the feeling of his stubble, and it takes some silent coaxing but I get him to settle a little farther down into the bed and relent to the sleep at the edge of my mind. I’ll whine about my ruined sleep schedule later, no doubt the whines falling on deaf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading!


	3. Fall Mazes

I smile down at the little cat, sitting on my haunches and giving the little beast my knuckles to assess. The little grey fluff sniffs at me before pressing against my hand. "Not scared of humans, hm?" I coo at the cat, scratching at their chin.

There's a soft rustle to the side, something I might not have paid attention to had the cat not tensed and then bolted. I glance back to see the group of especially large vampires approaching before looking back to the disappearing tail of the cat.

"Ah it seems we startled them," Nate says, apologetic as he glances down at me.

I shrug, pushing myself up and straightening my clothes. They are all bundled up, the fall weather turning just this side of chilly. The trees have turned a beautiful array of yellows and oranges, slowly beginning to drift to the streets. Felix bounces on the balls of his feet, a big smile on his face as he glances around. He played no small part in convincing everyone to come out.

"Ah! There it is right?" He calls, pointing as he steps forward in a rush. I glance over my shoulder and nod. It's easy to loop arms with Felix, smiling back at him when he looks over. "Let's go! Before Adam and Mason convince themselves to leave," he teases, pulling me along.

I glance back, noting Adam's frown and aviator sunglasses, gaze drifting to Mason who brings up the rear. Hunched with his hands shoved into his pockets, he has a cigarette between his lips. But he glances over at Felix’s voice, the scowl melting into something hot as he smirks at me.

I turn and ignore how Felix also grins at me, no less dangerous with his knowing gaze. I distract him by pointing towards the little festival. It's an annual affair and the closest festival to Wayhaven, an attempt at fun. Having spent most of my life here I wouldn't have come, but the way Felix's eyes had lit up changed my mind. Finally going with a new group of people might make it more interesting.

The hot gaze on my back does nothing to dissuade this guess. It’s not the kind of place I imagine the vampires enjoying. There is the abundance of music, with dancing probably on its way, food, and of course the maze. The alcohol would be appreciated by some, for sure, and the sights were at least properly beautiful. Still, everybody followed Felix as he tugged me along towards the festivities. Nate is beside Adam, grinning at the sights. Felix had something to say about everything, not all of it compliments of course. Not that everything deserved a compliment.

Felix was determined to try the food and drinks, poking around to each little spot and laughing at the music playing. It was, however, all just a mild distraction until Felix could drag them to the maze. “I can’t believe how tall it is,” he laughed. “Nate would have to stand on his tip toes to see over it!”

Nate shook his head, glancing at the giant stocks. “Well, that would ruin the point of a maze,” he said simply, shrugging.

“How long do you think it would take for us to figure it out?” Felix asked, glancing between all of them.

Adam lifted his chin, as if he was actually trying to mentally calculate how long it would take him to solve the maze. Nate shook his head, looking over them. “I guess we should find out?”

Felix grinned at that. “Absolutely!” He spun back around to the maze, making his way forward with a laugh. The young man let his hand trail over the leaves, making the stocks sway as he went. He glanced back, frowning to see Adam pulling a face as he looked over the maze. “Oh come on! It’s a walk!”

Adam shook his head but followed after Nate leaned over and gave him the smallest of shoves. Mason, duly outnumbered, followed as the unit made their way into the maze. I laughed, enjoying Felix’s victory grin as he strutted on through the entrance of the maze. I glanced back at them, mostly to watch how Adam’s face twisted in discomfort and resignation. However, my gaze ended up on Mason as I trailed across the unit. It was only a small surprise to find his gray eyes snap to mine, a long smile spreading across his face.

I feel the heat of his gaze spreading and I offer a small smile of my own in response. It seems to encourage him, the man stepping closer. I can’t do much but suck in a breath when he is closer, Mason licking at his lips. He doesn’t get farther before Felix pokes his head back aground the corner, grinning. “C’mon! You can’t solve the maze like that!”

Mason sneered at Felix. “Figuring out the maze isn’t want I’m interested in.”

“Oh? And what are you interested in?”

“Something wholesome and harmless,” Nate yelled back.

“Sure. Something like that,” Mason muttered, glancing back at me, dragging his eyes from my head to my toes. Nate gives a groan, vampire hearing obviously coming into play, but Felix throws his head back with what can only be described as a worrisome sort of cackle. 

It’s interrupted when he slides back around the corner and gave a loud groan. “We can’t just follow the wall! We have to do it right!” The rumble in response is probably from Adam.

I use the moment to compose myself better, pushing my hair out of my face and making to follow. Mason walks beside me, marginally less ready to fight the world it seems. The maze is no forest trail, but it’s also not the middle of the festival so it seems by comparison the maze won. He still has his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather jacket, shoulders stiff in the chilly weather. I realize we’re walking closer than is probably normal, closer than I probably should, but I don’t move away either.

I try to follow along with Felix reprimanding Adam, incredibly pleased every time Adam groaned or grinded his teeth. Vampires had supreme healing but their teeth has to be something special as well. Or regenerate like the rest of them. Otherwise Adam wouldn’t have teeth left. But my attention eventually ended up back on Mason.

We’ve ended up trailing behind the others. Adam marches ahead, as he is prone to do and obviously eager to be done with this. Nate glances back a few times, as if checking there’s room for Jesus around Mason, and Felix bounces in the front. As nosy as Felix can be it feels almost purposeful that he bounds ahead instead of grinning as he watches. I’m not too sure what to think about the fact that he’s not. It’s feels obviously purposeful, though perhaps he simply finds Adam more amusing at the moment. 

“I’m glad you came. All of you came,” I said, correcting myself. Mason’s eyes fell back on me and snorting. “It’s not that bad.” I lean over, not quite bumping into him because I don’t know if that’s okay, but closer.

His eyes swivel back to me, raising a brow. “We’re walking through vegetables in the cold.” I open my mouth to respond but have to close it. I don’t have an immediate response to that. “I can think of lots of better ways to spend my time,” he says, instead of waiting for me to compose something, stepping to fill the space I had been too scared to do myself.

I can’t help but swallow, my hands floundering a bit as I stare up at him. His eyes slowly skim over my face, taking it all in, licking his upper lip when his eyes settled on my lips. I take a moment, realizing belatedly I’ve tipped my head to the side, as if ready for the kiss that’s obviously being hinted at. We’ve stopped moving, one of my hands jerking up to push my hair back. I’m terribly distracted, however, by the man in front me, and my hair just falls back against me cheek. He grins at it, replacing my hand with his. His fingers thread through my hair, pushing it back and then sliding down with a gentle touch to drag along my jaw. 

I bite at my lip, leaning into the touch, and his other hand slides up along my hop, wrapping around it and it isn’t even really a tug so much as I am just willing to fall towards him. His grin, the smile, is almost smug or maybe victorious.. I surge up, on my tip toes. This time its me that closes the final distance, and he seems to freeze in response, his hands tightening their hold and jerking me just that much closer. It’s not our first kiss, but somehow each one we’ve sneaked and teased and stolen, has been a jolt of heat and emotion erupting through me. Sometimes, I think he feels it too.

I have to pull back, gasping against his lips, and then we’re kissing again, tighter as my hands grab at his jacket, sliding up to the back of his neck. His hand moves back to my hair, the other holding tight at my waist. We’re slotted together, wrapped around each other so tight, and I don’t want to do anything but drown in it. He slides and grips against me, his scent everything. I have to pull back, eyes fluttering as he continues to try and press close, his forehead against mine, still on my tip toes as I try to catch my breath. He still has his hand in my hair, his arm around my waist, pressed against his body. He’s impossibly warm now. “Much better,” he said, but his voice is hoarse and heavy, quiet.

My breath stutters with a laugh, not sure I can disagree, but his voice makes me shiver against him. “It was...” I try to say something, but, then we hear the next group on their way, startling loud behind us, even to me. 

Mason lifts his head, glancing behind me with a rumbling snarl. “Damn,” he cursed, his grips tighter on me for a single moment, before slipping away from me. Our hands linger, however, right up until they have to fall away, shoving them back into our pockets. The group of teenagers turn the corner with laughter, barely caring about us until they have to. In which case they tense, shuffling closer after Mason glares at them.

I watch them go, waiting by fumbling with my hair. The group passes quickly, as if eager to be away from Mason, and I realize that we’ve completely lost the rest of Unit Bravo. I can already hear what Felix will have to say about it. “Guess we better, ah, find the exit,” I say, peeking over at him.

He glances over at me. “Guess so. Too many interruptions,” he says, giving me a heavy smirk before he turns. I try to settle my heart as I follow beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one so far. Hopefully you enjoyed it to.


	4. Spring Showers

Spring rains were common but that didn’t change how surprised I was every time it happened. The outing was ruined and there wasn’t much of anything to do for it. I can feel the droplets starting to fall on my head and shoulders everything quickly soaked. It had been almost worth it for the way Mason had growled at the sky, droplets trailing along his sharp cheeks and enticingly down his neck. I couldn’t hear him anymore, though.

I hurried down the street, sure Mason would follow at his leisure. Or beat me to my apartment entirely. Whichever he preferred. I turn my focus towards getting out of the rain. Wayhaven had a way of being subtly dangerous, especially the lovely scenic cobblestone sidewalks, and I do my best to keep from breaking an ankle or two. It’s a tricky thing I masted a long time go, growing up in Wayhaven. I couldn’t contain my groan as it started to really downpour, slowing my run. There wasn’t a point with the rain now. I hold my hand over my eyes, making my way towards my apartment. The rain was cool, not quite cold, and now that there was no reason to try and avoid it, and I look behind to see if Mason is there.

I’m not surprised to not see him anywhere. If I had the speed I’d probably of avoided it as well. Until I looked back and saw Mason standing in the doorway of my building. He was less drenched than I was, which was also unsurprising, and I did not feel guilty about making him wait. He didn’t seem to mind, his eyes dragging across my body, the heat in his gaze. He leans against the side of the wall, stretching himself in that way of his. At least I wasn’t wearing white.

“Such a gentleman, waiting for me,” I say, when I reach the doorway, flicking water at him.

He growls at the droplets, looking from them to me as I step around him and find the keys to my door, taking the steps up two at a time. I can feel the heat of Mason behind me, close as he leans an arm across onto the door frame. He follows just as close as I move inside, kicking off my shoes and peeling off my coat. It’s a bit of a rush towards the bathroom, mostly to keep from getting the rest of my apartment wet. But there’s also the chill I can feel and I can’t risk getting sick. As I drop my jacket into the sink I glance down at the warm hands that grabbed at my shirt. “Oh, now you’re helpful?”

He tugs the shirt off, dropping it with my coat with a smirk. “I’m always eager to get you out of your clothes,” he says, which is true enough. I glance over my shoulder and it’s still amazing how magnetic Mason’s pull is because I end up turning entirely when he leans down to kiss me. His hands settle at my hips, thumbs fitting into the top of my skirt, and he gently pushes me up against the glass of my shower.

I twist my hands into his damp shirt, tugging at it as he bites at my lip, pressed so close. It’s only when we need to breathe and I blink away the daze, that I realize the shower is on behind me. I glance over at it as Mason kisses at my jaw. “Incredibly helpful,” I mutter, my skirt dropping with a few well placed pushes from the vampire, his hands roaming over the exposed skin. “Did you need a shower too, honey?”

He pulls back enough to look at me, his grey eyes hot and heavy lidded. “Thought I’d be real sweet and help you wash your hair,” he says, almost purrs, and I have to remind myself that the steam is from actual water and not Mason, especially when he leans back to shed his own shirt. I take a deep breath, hands trailing along the expanse of his torso exposed, the freckles splattered across his warm skin. I was told once, by one of my nannies, that freckles were just angel kisses. I can imagine the scoff I’d get if I repeated the sentiment to Mason. Or, perhaps, it’d be something lewd instead. He was incredibly freckled and I couldn’t exactly blame an angel when I, too, enjoyed exploring all of him and his freckles. 

I jolt, a tad, as he presses close again, lips dragging at the corner of my mouth as his hands return as well. I turn my head enough to earn a real kiss, just as toe curling as the other, arching to press up against him. I feel his smile against my own, Mason slotting against me. I accommodate him, one leg sliding up to his hip, and its seconds later that he’s hoisted me up to have easier access to live hickies along my shoulder. There’s a part of me that is attempting to remind me that the bathroom is the most dangerous room in a home, and that’s before trying any strenuous activities in it. The voice is also quick to remind me that there are others, both vampire and not, that would never let me forget if I get sent to the hospital because of this. The voice does not stop me from threading my hands through Mason’s hair and moaning.

He does, in fact, help me wash my hair. It wasn’t the only thing he did, but its safe to say that Mason is not a liar. Of course, as soon as he was done he’d exited the shower and bathroom entirely. Now, I loosely braided my hair, a towel over my shoulders to squeeze at the ends of my hair where the drops become annoying. I half consider making a meal of some sort, or maybe just scrounging through my kitchen for some snacks as I make my way out of my room. Which was when my eyes fell on my vampire, sprawled out on what he has claimed as his chair, a damp spot growing on it from him.

“Really?” I huff, pulling my towel off and making my way over to him. He opens one eye, judgmental as he looks me over. “I have these really neat things called towels.”

“Fancy,” Mason muttered, opening the other eye and glancing at the cloth as I shook it at him. A gesture in hopes of getting him to cooperate enough to let me pat the ends of his hair at least. He did lean forward but only to wrap an arm around my waist and tug. I give a small yelp but went with, fitting myself up on his lap. It’s a bit of a tight fit but we’re able to make it work, one of his hands on my hip, the other on the arm of the chair. He leans forward, pressing his head into my chest. I frown at him, lips pursed in faux irritation, but bring the towel around to start drying his hair. He rumbles as I try to gently dry his hair. It’s far too thick to actually do anything substantial, besides keep from dripping everywhere, but that’s all I’m really wanting out of this anyway.

I happily take my time, settling on his lap and humming in return to a few of his noises. Especially as his fingers fidgeted and wiggled until they were under my shirt. Mason always preferred to rest his hands on skin, even the few moments he wasn’t aiming for something a little extra from his wandering hands. I never had to admit it was a comfort to me as well. His face stayed pressed against my chest, his breath warm on my skin through the shirt. Mason was no doubt able to feel my heart in return. It was a slow, soft moment that I secretly relished in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp- it's all done! Can't wait until we have more Wayhaven Chronicles books. More canon content will make it so much easier to write fanfiction, I think. Hope y'all enjoyed at least one of the chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write in first person but I wanted to try to write it like the actual novel. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
